


Into You

by adaemonie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, whatever I don't wanna spoil everything tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaemonie/pseuds/adaemonie
Summary: Krista is once again not able to fall asleep. But not out of the usual reasons this time. She is not spending her whole night worrying, insteaed, her body feels hot in a way she never knew before and she needs to do something about it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some old smutty smut I wrote. It was actually my first smut ever. So I deeply hope that you enjoy this.   
> This story is also up on ff.net, in case anything seems famillar.

Krista was lying in her bed with the hard mattress. Her eyes were focused on the wooden ceiling over her, or rather the wood of the bed above her. Or well, what she was able to see in the darkness of the night. The blurred lines of the separated panels, the faint and unclear texture of the worn-out wood the bed was made of.

Krista signed deeply. Just another sleepless night, another night which she spend wide awake, regardless of being tired, while everyone around her was fast asleep due to the hard training of the day. Hand to hand combat, 3D maneuver gear training, a marathon through the forest, and yet, she wasn't able to fall asleep.

But this night, it was different.  
This night, she wasn't having problems with falling asleep because she was worrying her head of – how would her live go on after training? Would she be able to achieve her goal – to die a hero's death while fighting with the Recon Corps against the titans? Or would she be able to make the emptiness inside of her leave in a different way?

The usual questions didn't fill her head… not her mind was keeping her awake, but her body.  
She didn't know why, but somehow, she was experiencing a heat rushing through her body, like she never did before. It was a certain hunger, a certain greed she never had felt before. Somehow, her body tingled with an unknown kind of heat and desire.  
Krista closed her eyes tightly. Somehow, she wanted to feed that greed, but somehow, she only wanted it to go away. She tried to slow down her breath, a desperate attempt to cool down her body, but it didn't work. The heat didn't go away, it started to rise even more instead, eating her up from the inside, tingling.

She wasn't aware that she started to move her hand until she felt it wandering down from her shoulders to her breasts. The soft touch, even though its source was her own hand, sent a wave of pleasure through her body and somehow the sensation of it caused her to utter a faint, nearly completely silent sound and made her breath hitch.

Again, she moved her hands over her body, focusing on the form of her breasts. She could feel her hardened nipples perking through the fabric, and when her hands roamed over them, she uttered another, yet even louder moan.

Krista didn't know what exactly she was doing, but what she knew was that it felt good.

She let her hands slide under the shirt of her pajamas, slowly caressing the form of her hips, up to the curve of her breasts and up to her raised nipples. She started to caress, circle them, which send a tingle down her spine into her core and made a heat spread between her legs.

Krista raised her other hand, covering her mouth, so she wouldn't wake the other girls in the dorm room. Getting caught while touching her body in an obscene manner like this was the last thing Krista wanted. The thought was making her tense, but somehow, it was rising the heat and arousal inside her body even more.

What Krista wasn't aware of was that Ymir as well had been wide awake, not able to sleep this night. Ymir, who was able to hear the faint and almost inaudible noises of pleasure that came from the other side of the room.

She closed her eyes tightly, concentrating on the soft noises, trying to figure out who the person was, that was currently enjoying herself so well. As soon as the voices got louder, more desperate, Ymir was able to figure out, whose voice it was, echoing through the silence of the dorm room… It was Krista's voice.

The recognition of the voice sent a jolt of heat through the brunette's body. How often had she dreamed about hearing the petite blonde's voice in such a manner, filled with need and arousal. How often had she dreamed about Krista, moaning her name… Writhing under Ymir's hands roaming over her body, touching every inch of her body, kissing, licking in forbidden places, while Krista moans would grow even louder…

Ymir slid out if the warmth of her covers as soundless as she managed. She wanted to see Krista, not only hear her. She wanted to see how the girl she adored so much secretly pleasured herself, how her face looked like…

Meanwhile, Krista started to move her hands down in small circles, towards her burning core, where she could feel a silken wetness in between her legs which where automatically rubbing against each other. With her eyes closed tightly, she wasn't able to see the figure which was moving towards her bed, but some pictures automatically forming in her head.

The hands moving southwards suddenly weren't her own, it where the ones of another person, a person which smelled like pine needles and musk, a person with a brown skin, freckles and smooth lips, that were following the movements of her hand…

Krista's moans grew even louder when she imagined that other person touching her, a person that seemed familiar to her, but she didn't know why..

Ymir was staring down at Krista's form, moving in the darkness. She concentrated on the details of her features, her tightly shut eyes, the way her hand covered her mouth. She let her eyes wander down her body, the heat in her body rising, when she saw the blonde's perky breasts through the fabric of her nightshirt. Ymir had to suppress a moan when she finally saw how the fragile hand of Krista sneaked into her pants.

When she reached her wet folds, Krista had to suppress a loud gasp. Her hand felt so good, so unbearably good that it made her stomach churn and her body writhing. The picture in her head manifested itself even more when she started to move her fingers around her clit. Now, she was able to recognize the person who she was imagining to touch her instead, an oh so familiar face with oh so familiar, dark eyes, filled with a mixture of desire and cynical amusement.

Krista knew she should feel bad, imagining Ymir touching her in such an inappropriate manner, but instead, she found herself to be even more turned on. She couldn't help but moan the name of the person she had been imagining.

"Y-Ymir…", she uttered. "Don't… stop."

Said could not believe her ears. She must have been dreaming, right? Krista would never…? Right…!?  
"Ymir…", it came from the petite girl's lips again, just as faint as the one moan before. The arousal hit Ymir hard, even though the words offered where just a mere whisper in the wind. She couldn't resist the urge to lean down further over her comrade. She stopped when she was so close to Krista's face that she could feel her fast and heated breath gusting over her face.

Krista let one of her fingers slide inside of her and another loud moan tried to escape her lips, but she bit it back. She started moving her digits inside of her, and she felt something slowly building up inside of her.

Ymir couldn't resist the temptation and slid one hand inside of her pants as well. If Krista would continue like this, she wouldn't be able to hold herself back any longer and would, for better or worse, touch her, until she would reach her point of ecstasy.

Another moan echoed true the darkness, and Ymir's self-control flew out of the window. She closed the gap between her and the girl, placed her lips on hers and used her opened mouth to slide her tongue inside the hot cavern of Krista's mouth.

Krista's eyes shot open as her lips suddenly met with the lips of another person and froze in shock. She found herself staring at… Ymir. It was her tongue moving inside of Krista's mouth, and when suddenly she felt the taller girl's hand on her breast, she couldn't help but close her eyes and moan audibly into the kiss. She found herself to be incredibly turned on by her "best friend's" actions, and when the hand suddenly slit under her shirt and played with her nipples, she automatically moved into Ymir's touch.

Ymir opened the buttons of Krista's shirt and broke the kiss. She was met with the big blue eyes, usually so lightly colored but now darkened with lust and arousal. Ymir smirked sensually at the girl underneath her and winked at her, before she connected her lips with the nipples of the fragile girl. Krista now had to silence herself with biting her hand, or else she would have screamed. Her hand in her pants started to move by itself. She was getting close...

Krista closed her eyes, but suddenly, the lips around her areolas were gone. Instead there was a strong grip around her wrist and her hand was being pulled out by a teasingly smirking Ymir.

"My my, shortie…", Ymir chuckled. "If you moan my name like this, than you should also offer me the chance to finish you of. Eh?"

The taller winked at Krista, who blushed madly. "Y-Ymir…"

Before she could even blink, her pants were gone and Ymir hovered over the lower part of her body. She pressed a kiss to the hip bones of the girl below her, who bucked her hips.

"Just try to keep silent."

With a last sensual smile she pressed a kiss to the lips between Krista's legs and parted them with her tongue, wildly swirling it around Krista's sensible clit. She had to bite down hard into her hand to hold back a scream of arousal. Every movement of Ymir's tongue felt so unbelievably good, so hot and amazing. It send her up in heights of arousal Krista didn't even know that existed, and when Ymir started to play with the bud of nerves above her entrance while shoving a finger inside of her, Krista felt that it wouldn't tale long anymore until she would find release.

Finally, when Ymir moved the digit inside of her, just somehow meeting the right spot, Krista was send over the edge, her muscles tensing and her hips wildly bucking while a sensation washed over her that she never experienced before. The pleasure she felt was nearly unbearable, bitter sweet, and it felt like her body wouldn't be able to take it any longer and she would just die because of how it felt.

Then, suddenly, it was over. Krista lay on her back, all her muscles which had been tense a few seconds before were relaxed now, her whole body covered in a layer of sweat, the air filled with the scent of her arousal. Without realizing, she had groped Ymir's hair, which she blushing let go of.

The head between her legs suddenly disappeared, and Krista's eyes met with Ymir's, who was smiling wickedly and then slowly licked her lips.

"You taste good, shortie,", she whispered, her voice hoarse with arousal. "Wanna try?"

"Ymir!", Krista covered her eyes, tried to turn her face away. Now that all her own arousal had disappeared, she wanted to do the same. Disappear into the ground, and never ever turn up again.

"It's alright, Krista.", answered Ymir in a soft, reassuring voice. "There's no need to be ashamed. That was really sexy."

Krista answered nothing, blushing an even stronger shade of red. Why wasn't the floor already swallowing her!? It was so awkward… Ymir had caught her, touching herself, while moaning her name! It was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to Krista.

"You know… I always dreamt about doing this….", the brunette continued. Normally, she wouldn't have admitted that, but now, she had to somehow calm the still half-naked girl below her down. "And by _this_ , I mean _you_."

Krista kept silent for a moment, than she answered, nearly inaudible, her eyes still covered with her hand: "Really?"

"Yeah, shortie, really...", Ymir smiled, happy when Krista finally removed her hand from her eyes.

"What do you want to say with that?", Krista asked shyly, fixating Ymir with her blue puppy-eyes.

"I always had been into you.", Ymir finally admitted after a moment of silence. "Don't mistake me for a creep or something…"

"Was it me or you masturbating?", Krista joked, once again her cheeks a bright, fierce red.

"Well… next time… we'll turn this thing around, okay? But without the masturbating part, if you don't mind.", Ymir winked. She pressed a kiss to Krista's forehead. "As much as I'd love to lay with you, the others would be wondering how I got there. I'll just return to my own bed now…"

With that, Ymir grinned down a last time at the blonde girl she had been admiring all along, kissed her lips, this time not with passion, but in a more romantic way, before she disappeared into the darkness.

Krista pulled up her pants again, asleep a few seconds afterwards…

Unlike the poor Sasha, who was lying in the bed above the petite blonde, eyes widely opened in shock.

THE END.


End file.
